My Partner Phone Sex
by kimyung
Summary: "aku tahu…kau sering rcinta denganku kan? Ahh…""di saat mandipun…aku sering membayangkan…kita sedang bercinta. Kau tahu aku sedang telanjang saat ini." suara wanita ini benar-benar... walaupun selama ini Kyuhyun merasa jijik dengan pekerjaan pemuas napsu seperti ini, entah mengapa ia terus saja menunggu dan mendengarkan... KYUMIN/M/ROMANCE


My Partner Sex Phone

.

M

.

GS

.

Drama/Romance

.

Kyumin

.

DON'T BASH AND FLAME

FF TERINSPIRASI DARI SEBUAH FILM DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA. MUNGKIN FF INI BISA DIBILANG REMAKE. TAPI TERSERAH KALIAN :)

.

.

IF YOU HATE GS OR PAIR OR ME. BETTER YOU GO AWAY FROM THIS PAGE.

I KNOW YOU'RE SMART READER. SO, DON'T READ LIKE A GHOST :). YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

.

.

.

.

.

ONE

.

TWO

.

THREE

.

.

~PART 1~

Mengisap rokok yang dijepitnya dengan telunjuk dan jempol. Lelaki itu hanya memandangi beberapa temannya mengoceh heboh. Pembicaraan ringan dan diselingi dengan candaan memenuhi sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran. Dikelilingi dengan wanita dan pria yang terlihat mengesap rokok yang terselip diantara jemari mereka. Meminum bir dan beberapa camilan yang telah habis separuh. Seakan tempat ini adalah milik mereka, tawa tidak tertahankan membahana hingga memenuhi tempat ini. Siapa peduli?

"ayolah, kita hanya bersenang-senang, kau harus coba gadis yang satu itu. Dia sangat seksi sekali!" kata Donghae pada Junho yang ada diseberang mejanya.

"oh, benarkah?" ucap Junho meremehkan.

"aku pastikan dia seksi sekali." Ucap Donghae acuh tanpa memikirkan panasnya telinga wanita disebelah Junho.

"Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu Junho! Dia itu sudah punya aku. Bukan kah begitu?" ucap Yoona dengan yakin. "Suzy juga wanita yang cantik kan?" lanjutnya.

Orang wanita disamping menceluk, "kau harus tahu kalau aku juga wanita cantik!" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"kau tahu selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Kalau kalian mau yang lebih asyik aku tahu caranya. Kalian tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah." Ucap Junho dengan kalimat yang mungkin akan sangat sulit dicerna untuk otak suci.

"aku tahu kalian pasti sudah sering melakukannya kan?" tebak Seohyun dan disanggah dengan mudah oleh Yoona. "apa-apaan kalian ini, aku wanita baik-baik tahu! Aku bahkan suka ke gereja." Seru wanita bernama Yoona dan langsung diserbu kecupan dipipi oleh kekasihnya—Junho. Merasa sangat terkejut, Yoona langsung membalas kecupan itu dengan ciuman panas yang membuat orang-orang yang ada dimeja itu bersorak 'oh apa yang dilakukannya!?' 'ya ampun' 'oh tidak!'.

"oh, ya ampun biar aku foto dulu!" seru Lee Donghae hingga tanggannya tidak sengaja menyenggol botol bir yang ada diatas meja hingga membuat Yoona melepaskan ciuman dari kekasihnya lalu melabrak Donghae hingga terkejut.

"yak! Kau mengotori bajuku!" ucap Yoona memarahi.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah bodohnya. "tidak! Dasar anak bodoh! Ayo lempari dia!" selanjutnya, berondong-berondong jagung telah melayang kearah Donghae dengan bertubi-tubi. "apa-apaan kalian ini. Ini tidak adil."

Mereka terus saja melempari Donghae dengan berondong jagung yang berserakan dimeja. Menertawai satu sama lain karena kekanakan meraka saat ini. Tanpa mereka sadari salah satu orang yang bergabung diantara meraka menyendiri dengan hanya memandangi mereka dengan datar tanpa ekspresi. Sorot matanya begitu menyinari seorang wanita yang ada didepannya. Wanita itu bermain berondong jagung bersama dengan Junho, Yoona, dan Donghae.

Sorot matanya begitu dalam menatap Seohyun. Ada perasaan ganjil yang timbul dihatinya tapi apa itu? begitu mengganjal dan terus saja membayang-bayanginya. Seohyun… Oh Seohyun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya?

Melanjutkan kembali malam tanpa akhir mereka dengan bermain billyard. Donghae terlihat begitu bersemangat menyodok bola hingga meremehkan Junho yang terlihat tidak ingin kalah. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun lebih memilih melihat-lihat dan mengawasi Seohyun dari tempatnya. Padahal mereka baru bermain beberapa puluh menit, Seohyun menghampiri Yoona setelah mengambil mantel dan tas hitam miliknya. "aku ingin pulang lebih awal."

"yaa… kenapa cepat sekali. Kita baru saja memulainya." Ucap Yoona menahan kecewa.

Secara nuluriah, langkah kaki Kyuhyun membawanya membawanya melangkah lebih dekat untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya. "aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Beberapa tatapan mata menatap Kyuhyun tanpa suara. Seakan semua mengabaikan omongan Kyuhyun untuk Seohyun yang sama sekali tidak merespon. "baiklah, pulanglah sekarang." kata Donghae pada Seohyun pada akhirnya setelah memberikan tas wanita itu kembali.

"aku telepon kalian lagi nanti. Selamat tinggal." Seohyun pergi tanpa sedikitpun menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menatap wanita itu. Sebelum Seohyun melangkah keluar, ia juga tidak lupa melambai pada Kyuhyun yang tidak rela melihatnya pergi. Kenapa tidak menahannya saja? Apakah Kyuhyun punya kuasa?

Junho mendekati Kyuhyun saat tahu sorot tatapan itu. "kau tak mau pergi?"

"Oppa, kenapa kau seperti ini sih?"

Menatap baik Seohyun dan juga Junho. "cobalah kalian rasakan perasaanku sekarang. Aku akan mengejarnya."

Belum sempat Junho menghabiskan kata-katanya, Kyuhyun telah keluar dari tempat berkumpul mereka. Daerah distrik ini ramai dengan udara dingin menggigit hingga menusuk kulit. Mengejar Seohyun dengan mengikuti punggung Seohyun yang bergerak semakin menjauh. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengucapkan mantra-mantra pembangkit semangatnya. Ya, ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang pada Seohyun. Wanita dengan rambut panjang dan selalu menjadi ratu didalam bunga tidurnya.

Punggung itu telah hilang dibalik persimpangan jalan. Senyuman Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah terpantri sejak ia memantapkan hatinya. Tetapi, mau tidak mau senyuman itu harus luntur ketika melihat seorang pria sengan setelan mahal telah menunggu Seohyun dengan mobil mewahnya. Tetap terpaku ditempatnya, Kyuhyun menyadari Seohyun tidak menyukai dirinya yang hanya seorang musisi tak berpenghasilan sepertinya. Dibandingkan dari segi manapun, ia akan kalah dari pria yang melesat pergi membawa kekasih impiannya itu. Kyuhyun patah hati.

.

Gelas menghantam meja dengan keras hingga membuat Junho dan Yoona kaget bersamaan. "sialan wanita itu! Selama ini dia permainkan aku! Aku tak ingin bicara dengannya lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal menahan nyeri luar biasa.

"ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang patah hati, ya?" Donghae menjatuhkan bokongnya tepat dikursi kosong sebelah Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan larangan Yoona dari raut wajah berkata Kyuhyun-sedang-tidak-ingin-diganggu!

"kau diam saja!" perintah Junho agar tidak menyulut emosi Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak stabil. "Hmm, kau tahu kan kalau dia itu bagaimana! Yak.." cubitan peringatan dari Junho membuat Donghae kesal. Ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua!

"bagaimana… ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "bagaimana kalian tahu soal ini?" pertanyaan ini ditujukan langsung untuk Yoona.

Seakan salah tingkah, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal ia berkata, "aku tahu soalnya Seohyun temanku." lalu tersenyum canggung.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu sensitive." Junho menenangkan. Kyuhyun muak dengan jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari Yoona. "kalian tahu aku harus kemana? Aku sungguh kesal sekali!"

Berjalan menjauh dari meja yang dipenuhi orang-orang membuatnya muak. Sampai ia nangkap suatu ucapan yang begitu mengejek baginya, "dia itu sensitife sekali!"

"oh, sudahlah!"

"dia itu seperti banci saja!" ia tahu pemilik suara itu.

Membalik arah lalu kembali mengahampiri meja itu kembali, "diam… kalian pikir mudah memendam rasa cinta? Kalian itu teman atau bukan! Sungguh menyebalkan sekali!"

"kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanyanya pada Donghae. Ia masih ingat kata'banci' untuknya. "kau tidak tahu kalau aku menyukainya? Kalian sangat menyebalkan!"

"jangan seperti ini." ucap Donghae dengan nada rendah.

"apa katamu? Sialan! Makan ini brengsek!" kekesalan Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Berondong jagung terus dilemparkan Kyuhyun kearahnya tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. "kau tahu bagaimana soal ini? kau seharusnya tahu kalau ini tidak benar!" teriak Kyuhyun hingga seluruh tatapan pengunjung mengarah kearah meja mereka.

"aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Donghae pelahan tetapi dapat Kyuhyun dengar dengan baik.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN!" dibaliknya meja tempat Yoona, Junho dan Donghae duduk. Pecahnya gelas dan piring itu mewakili hatinya yang hancur karena Seohyun. arrrrggg sungguh wanita itu membuatnya dirinya patah hati berat.

.

.

.

Desahan mereka memenuhi ruang tengah tempat dimana desah-desah itu berasal. Berciuman dengan panas tanpa memedulikan suhu dan keadaan ruangan itu sekarang. hanya lampu yang tertempel diatas langit langit ruangan yang menjadi penerangan. Duduk diatas permadani bulu. Debaran jantung Kyuhyun begitu meledak-ledak. Dengan bantuan darinya, Seohyun bergerak naik turun setelah ciuman panas mereka terputus. Rambutnya sudah tidak tertata rapi lagi.

Seohyun kembali menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun yang berada tepat didepannya untuk membberinya kembalu ciuman yang begitu memabukkan. Desahan napas memburu yang berasal dari gairah mereka yang semakin memuncak. Tubuh ramping itu dibawanya dengan mudah diatas pangkuannya untuk bergerak lebih dalam lagi. "juniormu, besar sekali."

Jemari Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk menyentuh putting Seohyun yang sangat menegang, tatapan mata sayu dan desahan Seohyun begitu memabukkannya. Semua yang ada pada Seohyun, Kyuhyun cinta. Wanita itu semakin bergerak brutal ketika menyadari dirinya akan segera mencapai muncaknya. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya tanpa lelah dan berusaha sendiri. Tubuh Kyuhyun serasa lemas dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya menikmati terus, terus, terusss

Hingga deringan ponsel mengganggu kegiatannya didalam mimpi indahnya. Kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka saat menyadari ponselnya berdering nyaring sejak tadi. Menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit diatas sofa kecil miliknya, tubuhnya malah terguling hingga jatuh diatas karpet bulu dimana tempat ia dan Seohyun melakukannya didalam mimpi.

Bagus sekali! Kenyataan membawanya kembali hingga ia menjerit sakit karena nyeri dipunggungnya. 'sial' umpatnya. Masih dengan keadaan baring, Kyuhyun menggapai ponselnya diatas lantai. Mengangkat telepon dengan tubuh berbaring malas diatas lantai papan kayu.

"**kau baru bangun?"** ucap yang diseberang sana.

"**kau tidak apa-apa?"** sekali lagi orang itu berkata perhatian.

"ini siapa?" memastikan kembali ponselnya, nomor asing.

"**ssstttt! Kenapa kemarin kau marah-marah? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kau tahu, aku sangat menrindukanmu. Ini bukan hal yang mudah."**

"**kau ingin sekali jalan berdua kan?**"

Menambah volume suara ponselnya, apakah orang itu tidak salah orang? Harusnya sebelum telepon pastikan bahwa yang orang itu hubungi itu tersambung pada orang yang benar. Tetapi, mengapa Kyuhyun masih terus saja mendengarkan wanita itu berbicara kepada orang yang salah? Ini pasti menarik.

"**ayo, kita jalan bersama malam ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"**

"**aku tahu…kau sering membayangkan….bercinta denganku kan? Ahh…"**

"**di saat mandipun…aku sering membayangkan…kita sedang bercinta. Kau tahu aku sedang telanjang saat ini." **bayangan Kyuhyun sebuah leher dengan kulit yang putih dan bulir-bulir air jatuh. Putting menegang akibat sentuhan jemari… oh Tuhan apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

Mengubah posisi awalnya yang tadinya baring malas, sekarang duduk dengan ponsel yang tetap berada disamping telinganya. **"kalau kau mau… kita mala mini juga ketemu… dan melakukannya. Aku yakin pasti sangat enak sekali…aku yakin itu…ahh ahh."**

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mengusap kejantanannya dari luar celana katunnya. Membayangkan tubuh indah yang begitu bersinar dengan suara indah diselingi desahan ditiap katanya membuat Kyuhyun seakan terhipnotis. Ia bisa saja mematikan telepon ini dan menganggap wanita yang menelponnya ini gila atau maniak sex phone atau apalah. Tapi, Kyuhyun ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"**aku membayangkanmu… menyerubuhi aku dari belakang…pasti enak sekali…"**

_**Tuk tuk tukkk**_

Kedua tungkai Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat menuju semua tirai yang masih terbuka, membuka gorden untuk menutup jendela kaca yang masih ter-ekspose. Selanjutnya, kotak tissue dan Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan duduk diatas sofa sempit itu lagi.

"**apa kita lanjutkan?"** dengan spontan Kyuhyun mengangguk, tanpa sadar lawan bicara tidak dapat melihat yang dilakukannya.

"**aku membayangkan sedang mengulum penismu yang besar… masukkan penismu sayang… aku sudah tak tahan…" **

Jemari kirinya memegang ponsel dan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk mengocok penisnya yang telah dilumuri oleh body lotion. Wajah cengoh Kyuhyun benar-benar menanti setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh wanita bersuara indah diseberang sana… suara desahan…

"**ahh…ahhh…ahh…aahhhhh…ahhhmmm…rasanya enak sekali!"**

"**ahh…. Ahhh…ahhh… enak sekali… kumohon lebih cepat lagi.."**

Tanpa sadar, gerakan tangan Kyuhyun semakin kencang dan kencang saat wanita itu mendesah semakin kencang. Desahan Kyuhyun ditahannya sebisa mungkin, takut nantinya wanita itu menyadari bahwa bukan dengan lelaki yang seharusnya ia melakukan sex phone seperti sekarang.

"**ahh…. Ahhh… ahhaaaahhhhhhh…. Kau mau memasukan kelubang pantatku? Enak tidak?"** tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, tetapi Kyuhyun yakin wanita itu dapat mendengar deru napasnya yang kuat.

"**ahh… aku sudah tak tahan…. Mau keluar…"**

"**ya ampun… balonku basah…!"**

"**ahhhh…. Aku keluar…"**

Huffftt… Keringat Kyuhyun sudah mulai bercucuran sejak tadi. Rasanya gerakan kocokannya semakin lama, semakin cepat dan cepat. Kyuhyun tidak tahu habis berapa lembar tissue jika spermanya menyemprot kesembarangan tempat. Haha

.

.

.

Memang seperti inilah pekerjaan tambahan Lee Sungmin selain sebagai desainer untuk pakaian dalam wanita. Desahan begitu terdengar nyaring berasal dari kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamar pribadinya. Duduk diatas sebuah bangku kecil sambil memeras sponge mandinya yang basah. Desahannya terdengar teramat nyata. Ya, ia tahu pekerjaannya selalu mulus dari desahan yang terdengar dari lelaki yang selalu memakai jasanya ini.

Jemarinya semakin memeras sponge mandinya kuat hingga gemericik air menetes terdengar riuh. Melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, Sungmin semakin mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang sambil tetap berkosentrasi pada desah buatannya.

"ahhhh…. Aku keluar…"

Perlahan bangku sekin membawanya terdorong kebelakang hingga tanpa sadar, bokongnya tertumbung keras dengan ubin kamar mandi dengan keras. Kepalanya ikut terantuk pada bathtub dan terus mendesah kesakitan tetapi nyatanya orang menjadi partner-nya semakin menderu napas kencang. Sungguh, kepalanya terasa pusing hingga air matanya mendesak keluar. Desahan kesakitannya begitu lancar keluar.

"**aahhh..ahahhahhahaha..ahhaahhahahhhahahh…."** desahan itu semakin cepat saja. apa orang itu meledeknya ya? Ini sungguh menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Desahan wanita itu benar-benar membuatnya sembalin tidak tahan. Matanya membelalak saat menyadari ia akan keluar. Bagus, sedikit lagi maka ini akan selesai. Kocokan pada kejantanannya semakin bertambah seiring desahan diseberang sana makin deras. Sungguh, Kyuhyun bersumpah selanjutnya akan menggunakan jasa sex phone ini dan membayarnya berapapun.

"aakhh… ahh… ahh.. ahhahh." Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Kali ini ia dapat menghilangkan Seohyun dari pikirannya. Mungkinkah?

"**sudah selesai?"** suara indah itu menyahut dari seberang sana. Membersihkan juniornya ala kadar kemudian kembali memasukkan kembali kedalam lalu menutupnya rapat-rapat. **"bagaimana? puas tidak? Kau puas?" **

"aku tidak tahu, aku sedang patah hati sekarang." ucap Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan jujur. Oh, ini sungguh memalukan. "kau tahu aku harus lakukan banyak hal. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"**siapa kau sebenarnya?"**

"apa?"

"**ya ampun… siapa ini?"**

Setelah kata itu, sambungan teleponnya dimatikan secara sepihak. Kyuhyun hanya memandang ponselnya dengan kecewa. 'aiiisshhh sayang sekali.'

Bagaimana cara untuk menghubungi wanita itu lagi?

apakah telepon darinya akan diangkat?

Oh, Kyuhyun telah menemukan obat menghilang nyeri sakit hatinya….

Seohyun? aku tidak percaya dapat melupakannya untuk beberapa menit.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Lady Prim

.

21 November 2013

.

.

Halo, prim balik lagi setelah betul-betul merasa mantap untuk kembali nulis. Kadang ngga pede dengan hasil tulisan yang sangat dibawah standar. Ini pun Prim yakin ngga bakal bikin heboh. Haha. Jelas dong._.

Maaf yaa, buat my loyal readers. Prim ngga bisa nepatin janji update seperti biasa. Prim ngga tau apa buat aku kaya gitu kenapa tapi yang penting prim bisa bawa story baru. Mungkin kalo udah dapat pencerahan, prim usahain ngelanjutin yang tunda.

Kalo suka, monggu review untuk dilanjutin.

Review kalian sangat berguna untuk memacu mood-ku. Makasih

Sorry for typo(s), translate berantakan. haha


End file.
